The beat of my heart
by Little moonlight demon
Summary: Mikan together with her street dance group leaves to a famous dance school- The Alice academy. In the academy she meets a raven haired boy with crimson eyes. What will happen between Mikan and the raven haired lad? Read to find out.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice, but I do own this story and the OCs in it.

* * *

**The beat of my heart**

Chapter one

* * *

I watched the dark sky that looked like it was about to rain any minute now, before I turned my hazel eyes back to my friend Kokoro Yome- Koko for short. Who was talking about something that happened to him yesterday, but I didn't really pay attention.

We were aloof in some abandoned parking lot with our group, watching as more and more people came here with the same reason as we- to dance, and show the other groups who were the best.

I had my waist length auburn hair open and I was wearing black shorts that reached right on top of my knees showing of my slightly tanned and slender legs, a pair of Nikes and a loose red seen-trough T-shirt that said THE HYPNOT!ZERS on it and showed my shoulders, on top of a black tank top.

The Hypnot!zers was our street dance group, that consisted of me- Mikan Yukihara, Kokoro Yome who had brown sand colored hair and brown eyes, Kazune Yamata who had dirty blond hair with one blue stripe on the left side, that reached almost his shoulders and blue eyes, Sumire Shouda who had green hair and sapphire green eyes and of course my boyfriend Hiro who had black hair with blood red highlights and golden like orange eyes.

Sumire had just turned 16 a couple weeks ago, I had my sixteenth birthday about three months ago and the boys were all 18, so we all had taken the test to the world famous dance academy- Alice academy, and gotten our own acceptance letters.

We were all really happy and excited about going in the academy, but at the same time we were a little bit sad, since this was the last time we were going to dance in the streets of Osaka, because we were going to leave tomorrow to the academy that was in Tokyo and we were going to live in that city after we get out of the school.

Suddenly I heard that the noises in the crowd started to grow, so I walked little bit closer so that I could see what happened in the middle.

It seemed that the first group was just starting with their dance.

* * *

After six groups had danced the atmosphere was simply put wild. The people were shouting, whistling or showing what they think about the other group's performances in some other way. It was good thing that there weren't people living close, since someone might have called the police if she or he had heard all the noises.

Then Hiro who was standing little bit away from the crowd and was on his phone, trough the phone on his jacket that was lying on the ground and started to walk towards the crowd. The people moved aside respectfully and Hiro went to the radio that was quiet since the group before them had already taken their cd away from it, and put a new cd in it.

Koko, Sumire, Kazune and I also walked in the middle of the crowd and went to our places.

Then Hiro waited that the crowd was almost quiet, watched that we were all in our places, put the music on and that's when the four of us started to dance to the beat of Castle in the sky.

* * *

When the music stopped we just casually walked away from the middle of the crowd and the people around us went even wilder than before. They all started shouting "Kings and Queens!" and the name of our group.

The reason why they called us kings and queens was simple. We had been in these streets already for five years and we were the best dance group among the others.

As the next group started some went back to watch the dances and some people who knew that our group was going to leave to the famous Alice academy, came to congratulate us and tell their goodbyes.

* * *

When the last group was dancing it started to rain. The people watched their dance to the end without caring about the rain, but when they stopped and got their cd from the radio, all the people started picking up their stuff and hurrying away from the parking lot.

"No, this can't be happening!" Sumire shouted as I watched with amused eyes my friend who was trying desperately to keep her clothes dry.

"It's just water perms"

"But it's still destroying my new clothes! And how many times do I have to say; don't call me with that freaking granny name!"

I just laughed at my friends comment together with Koko who had listened to our conversation.

When we had laughed enough I noticed that Koko had a wolfish grin on he's face.

"What are you grinning at?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering that Sumi shouldn't be the only one who was worried about her clothes.

"What do you mean? I don't really care if these clothes get wet."

I must have looked really stupid as I said that since Koko was snickering as he answered. "Well let's just say that I have a pretty nice view in front of me right now."

And that's when I realized what he was talking about. My clothes were soaking wet at the moment, so you could see my bra trough them.

It seemed that Hiro and Kazune were listening to us since Kazune turned to look at me and Hiro send death-glares toward Koko and came beside me to give me his black jacket.

Koko took a little bit distance between him and Hiro and suggested that we should also leave from the parking lot, and so we did.

Koko and Kazune left to the other direction and the rest of us to the other.

The whole walk back Hiro kept his arm around my shoulder and kept quiet as I was talking with Sumire.

"Well I Guess I will leave you two love birds now-" Sumire said as she wiggled her eyebrows at the _Love birds_ part. "and go try to pack my clothes in my obviously too small suitcase."

I rolled my eyes at her comment and waved at her, as we watched her leave from the sight.

"How did you like dancing in here for the last time?" Hiro suddenly asked.

"It was fun like always, but I also felt kind of sad, since I'm pretty sure I'm not gonna come back in here."

"Well, we have to go to Tokyo if we want to enroll in the academy."

"I know… But it's still kind of sad to leave…"

"You don't have to be sad, we are coming with you." Then Hiro hugged me tightly for a couple of seconds before he pulled away so that he could watch me in the eyes. "_I'm _coming with you."

I responded in his gaze and smiled, before he pulled me closer and kissed me.

When we pulled apart I whispered "_I love you._" but Hiro's answer was not what I expected.

"I love me too."

I punched him slightly on the shoulder and he smirked.

"I meant it when I said it." I stated pouting.

"I know."

"Then why did you say that?" I asked still pouting.

He just looked at me for a minute and his smirk changed to warm smile. Without answering my question he said. "_I love you."_ back to me and kissed me again. "_Always."_

_At that time I never thought that I would fall for someone else and leave him._

**What do you think about this story? Review and tell me :) and don't worry, this is a NatsumeXMikan FF. The song they danced to was **_**Castle in the sky **_**by **_**DJ Satomi.**_


End file.
